


Silent Lucidity

by coffee_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_slut/pseuds/coffee_slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's had a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Lucidity

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Queensryche's song of the same name. Also, this is my first fic in a long time so it's probably really bad. And apparently it's shorter than I thought it was.

The sound of a groan stirred me from a dreamless sleep. Sam twitched beside me on the bed. I sat up, careful to not jar him too much, and flicked on the lamp. Sam’s hair stuck to his forehead in the same sweat that covered the rest of his body. I wanted to touch him, to wake him up, but something told me not to.

At the exact moment I drew my hand back, Sam jolted upright and gasped. I could see his eyes darting around the room in what little light the lamp provided. Short, heavy breaths hook his chest. I put my hand on his gently, slowly, to try to calm him. He jerked away and kept on panicking.

“Ssh, it’s okay,” I whispered, reaching to gather both Sam and the blanket he’d kicked off in my arms. “I’ve got you.”  
He relaxed for a second, then jerked back and reached for my face. “Tell me it’s not real,” he whispered, voice cracking with a sob. “Tell me you’re still alive.” His eyes were filled with tears.

“Can you tell me what happened?” I asked gently and squeezed his hand.

“You died. Torn apart. They… they got you.”

“Who got me?”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know, Dean. I didn’t see them.” He burst into tears and buried his face in his hands.  
I wondered what ‘they’ could be. It couldn’t have been vampires, otherwise Sam could have seen them. Same with a werewolf, or pretty much anything.

“I tried, Dean. I tried. I couldn’t save you.” Sam’s voice was muffled by his palms.

I pulled Sammy closer, trying to keep my composure. Why did he feel like he had to save me? And why was he dreaming this anyway? I put all of that aside because I didn’t need it distracting me while I comforted Sam.

“Hey, hey, hey. You’re okay. It was just a dream. Just a dream and nothing more.” I pulled him practically into my lap and rocked him back and forth while he cried. After he stopped, I thumbed the tears away. His chin still quivered slightly as I took his hand and put it on my face. “I’m still alive, Sammy. See? I’m right here.”

Sam relaxed immediately, curled up in my arms. He held tight to my waist. “Please don’t leave.” Scared. That was fear in his voice. More fear than I could have ever imagined to come from my little brother.

I kissed his forehead and held him as close as humanly possible to me. “Ssh,” I whispered again. “I won’t leave. I’ll keep you safe. I promise. Go back to sleep.”

Sam’s shaky breathing evened out as I massaged slow circles on his back. Eventually, he drifted completely to sleep. I kept myself awake to make sure he was still okay and found myself staying up all night, which was fine. The slow circles helped me stay awake.

It must have worked, because Sam didn’t sir again until morning.


End file.
